


You and Your Body, Every Single Portion

by Spiderminx (WebbedUpKatanas)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But focus is on Shance, Cute, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, For most of the fic, Multi, Polydins is mentioned a few times, Praise Kink, Smut, They are all space dating and in space love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/Spiderminx
Summary: Shiro likes telling Lance how much he likes him. Lance likes listening. They both like it when it happens like this.A little praise goes a long way.





	You and Your Body, Every Single Portion

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a discussion with a friend about Shiro making Lance feel pretty. There's some polydins mentioned at the beginning and more than mentioned at the end. All of the paladins are involved, so if you're not into that I'd give this fic a pass. Otherwise, please enjoy!

It was a rough week for the Paladins of Voltron. 

 

At first, they'd been excited at the lack of distress signals, figuring that maybe having some downtime would mean more time to spend lounging together. After all, being defenders of the universe didn’t leave a lot of time to plan dates with one person, let alone five people all at once.

 

And then, just as they’d started to relax, everything had gone to hell.

 

First they’d been lured into a trap by Galra troops, then Pidge had ended up in a healing pod for three days. Morale had been down for a while, though her recovery had been a bit of a boost. 

 

Up until the ambush, that is.

 

Thankfully, no one had been injured, and they’d found a nice quiet corner of space to rest and recharge once the battle was over. Even Allura had been feeling low, and agreed to the break with barely any protest.

 

Which led to the Paladins splitting off for some well deserved downtime, each of them eager to catch up on things they'd been forced to set aside in all the commotion. 

 

Pidge and Hunk were clustered together over some new project in the engine room, talking a mile a minute in nerd speak that had Shiro’s head spinning from the moment he’d popped in to check on them. Keith had initially wanted to train, but after a long discussion on the definition of the term ‘break’ he ended up sitting on a desk, polishing his blade (and not in the fun way, as Lance had once put it) while he listened to them chatter, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

 

Shiro left them to it, moving on to check on Allura and Coran.  

 

He found the two of them in the holo room, presumably reminiscing over the old days back on Altea. For a moment he considered joining them, but ultimately decided against it. He didn’t want to interrupt their moment.

 

Finally, he went in search of Lance, finding him  in what everyone had taken to referring to as the Living Room.

 

He made a pretty picture sitting on a seat near a huge bay window, the stars haloing him in light as he stuffed his face with the new bright pink variety of food goo Hunk and Coran had whipped up.

 

He seemed fine, which meant that Shiro could retreat to his room with the book on Intergalactic Politics that Coran had found for him if he wanted to. But...

 

“Mind if I join you?” he asked, making Lance yelp and jump in his seat.

 

“Holy crap, Shiro! You walk like a ninja,” he breathed, his hand on his heart. Shiro shrugged, his smile apologetic. “‘Course you can. Come on over.”

 

Of course, that was when Lance’s precious downtime activity switched from ‘eat’ to ‘whine about Keith again.’

 

Shiro, in his endless goodness, was supremely patient with him. Even though he hadn’t taken the hint when Shiro had started reading. 

 

Twenty minutes into half-listening as he read, Shiro finally started to pay less attention to the political climate of Varnos, and more to what Lance was saying. 

 

"I mean I  _ know _ that Keith is pretty. He could moisturize more sure, but even i can admit he's got some damn fine bone structure. BUT!! Why do all the alien babes always hit on him?! He doesn't even like it, but I do! I mean, I'm happy with you guys, don't get me wrong. I don't want to  _ actually _ hook up with anyone else, but it's nice to be noticed,” he pouted, his bottom lip jutting out so far that Shiro was half tempted to reach out and pinch it between his finger.  “I'm pretty too right?" 

 

The question is what finally snaps Shiro out of his reading, pulling him fully into the moment. 

 

Lance may try to sound confident in everything he does, but the question held just enough of a note of the dejection he usually masked that Shiro couldn’t let it pass.

 

He puts his book down, gently brings a hand to Lance’s face, and pulls him in for a sweet, close mouthed kiss. It lasts longer than he intended it too, but neither one of them complains, even when Shiro finally pulls back, dark eyes absurdly fond. "Yes you are."

 

Lance smiles at him. A genuinely pleased smile that perfectly displays his straight white teeth, his gorgeous blue eyes twinkling. 

 

Then he climbs into Shiro's lap, draping arms loosely around his neck. "Oh yeah?" he asks. "Hey, man, don’t let me stop you if you wanna keep going."

 

Shiro chuckles, feeling indulgent and a little bit hopeful. The warmth of the moment is such a stark contrast to the stress they’d been dealing with, and Shiro suddenly feels a million times lighter.

 

He starts from the bottom up, telling Lance he has one of the most gorgeous pairs of legs he has ever seen. 

 

“I dunno,” Lance protests, though he’s grinning. “Keith's are pretty damn fine too.”

 

Shiro hums in agreement. “They are. But I could stare at these for hours,” he says as he trails his hands up Lance's thighs, to his waist. “And this tiny little waist, the way tapers down from nice, wide shoulders. It's really distracting when you don’t have a shirt on, you know that?”

 

He slides his hands up the taut line of Lance’s stomach, over his pecs, and takes silent note of how hard Lance’s nipples are already beneath his palms.

 

Moving further up, he traces fingertips lightly over the petal soft skin on Lance's throat, noting aloud that it's the same all over his body.  Flawless dark skin that most people would kill for. 

 

“Shiro,” Lance sounded torn between embarrassment and pleasure. It was sweet. 

 

He grins in answer, and  presses a thumb against Lance's bottom lip. "And how could I forget to mention that you have the most kissable, fuckable mouth on the team."

 

There’s a dash of colour in Lance’s cheeks now, only adding to how pretty he looks, but the expression on his face is knowing. He’s aware of what Shiro is doing, but he certainly doesn’t seem to mind.

 

And besides, Lance knows exactly what  _ he's _ doing too. "Flattery like that makes a boy think you're after something,” he hums, biting his lip in a way that is far too cute to be one of his carefully rehearsed ‘sexy looks’.

 

Shiro just smiles at him, a smile that he learned from Lance himself. "Is it working?" 

 

Lance pretends to mull it over. It'd be so easy to give Shiro what he wants, but it'd be more  _ fun _ to make him work for it. "I don't knoooow,” he says, tapping out a rhythm on the back of Shiro’s neck with restless fingers. “Keep talking and maybe you'll find out."

 

Shiro huffs a laugh. Lance is always so much fun. It helps lift the pressure of the world off of his shoulders, this sweet playful back and forth. As if in this moment there is nothing in the entire universe to worry about beyond how best to make Lance feel good.

 

“Hmm, worth a try. Where was I again?” 

 

Lance laughs at that, bright and happy and just a little bit giddy. “Something about my lips I think. Almost like you wanted a practical demonstration or something.” 

 

“That  _ would _ be nice,” Shiro agreed amicably. “But maybe another time. For now I like you right where you are.”

 

Shiro ran his hands slowly, deliberately, up under his shirt, then dragged them from Lance’s upper back down to his ass. He lingered barely a moment before drawing them just as slowly up and along to his thighs, a long, appreciative caress to emphasize his point

 

“You fit so nicely on my lap. You're always so warm, and I can get you so close,” he tugged him forward just the slightest bit, and Lance made an adorable happy sound as they pressed together more tightly.

 

“Yeah? That’s all you like about it?” 

 

“Not by a long shot,” Shiro laughs, “It’s also a great position to give me access.” He slides his hands up the outside of Lance’s thighs, all the way up over the curve of his hips to tuck under the swell of his ass. 

 

“How forward of you,” Lance hummed, low and close. And as foolish and poetic as it was, Shiro felt like he could drown in the sparkling blue of Lance’s eyes. He shook his head with an ironic smile at his own sappiness and leaned in, pressing their lips just barely together. Breathing Lance’s air.

 

“I’m just getting started,” he whispered, soaking up the stillness, the anticipation, before he finally pressed their lips together hard in a searing kiss.

 

“Now I  _ really  _ think you're after something,” Lance was breathless, smiling like the sun as he nuzzled their foreheads together. 

 

Shiro allowed himself the indulgence of using his grip on his ass to urge Lance's hips forward into an achingly slow grind against his lap. 

 

He let his hands drift up the curve of Lance’s ass, encouraged by the tortured moan that left the other man’s lips, and tuck a finger down the waistband of his pants, resting it gently against the very edge of his rim.

 

“Oh, shit,” Lance groaned, long and low. “Oh my god, Shiro. You're so  _ dirty _ today.” 

 

He didn't sound at all displeased by it. 

 

“Today?” Shiro quirked a brow, then self-indulgently allowed himself to slide his fingers down over his hole in slow, firm presses.

 

“Hnnng, wh-what were we talking about?” Lance joked, his hips already moving in little circles as he enjoyed Shiro’s touch, and the kisses he pressed against his neck.

 

“We need lube.”

 

Lance made a ridiculously cute noise, pressed a sweet kiss to Shiro’s lips, and hopped off of his lap. “I'll be back! Don't go anywhere!” His eyes dipped down to the very prominent bulge in Shiro’s tight pants. “Heh. Not that you could with  _ that. _ Is that a bayard in your pants or-”

 

“Lance,” Shiro cut him off, exasperated.

 

Lance bit back a laugh. “Hah. Don't worry, I already know the answer,” he sing-songed as he backed out of the room. The whoosh of the doors closing gave Shiro a moment to free his erection from his fly, though he chose to keep his pants on. 

 

Next came his shirt, which he pulled off and draped over the back of the couch, just in case he needed to grab it quickly.

 

He had just taken his cock in hand and was stroking it back to full hardness, when Lance came running back through the door, breathing heavily. 

 

His mouth was open as though he was about to say something, but the words seemed to die on his lips, leaving his mouth hanging open as he took in the sight of Shiro nearly naked and jerking himself off on the couch.

 

“Come here,” Shiro told him, smiling slyly as Lance wrangled his mouth shut and practically tripped over himself as he rushed over. 

 

He watched with overwhelming fondness as Lance shed his pants and boxers in a flurry of motion. “Shirt too?” 

 

Shiro nodded, opening his arms to the smaller man as he climbed, naked, into his lap. 

 

“Gorgeous,” Shiro hummed as he ran his hands over Lance’s soft skin. “I could never get tired of seeing you like this.”

 

Lance blushed, the red seeping down his neck and chest. “You’re just saying that because I have lube.” He shook it merrily to emphasize his point, only to have Shiro grab it and place it off to the side on the couch.

 

“No,” he said, cradling Lance’s face between cool metal and a warm palm. “I’m saying it because you’re spectacular.”

 

Lance looked stunned for a moment, a telltale gleam in his eye, before Shiro pulled him in and kissed him for all he was worth. He kept kissing him even as he found the lube again. Even as he slicked his fingers and slid one deep into the heat of Lance’s body. He kissed him through each moan and hitch of breath as he prepped him, slow and sweet. Shiro opened Lance up until he was making needy little sounds and rocking himself back on his fingers, desperate for more. 

 

Lance was the one who finally broke the kiss, only to beg softly. “Please. Come on, Shiro.” He was panting, riding Shiro’s fingers like his life depended on it. 

 

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled, moving his kisses to the line of Lance’s neck. “Ease up a little.”

 

Lance lifted himself, giving Shiro a moment to slick up his cock and line himself up. 

 

They both groaned as the head of his erection breached Lance’s entrance. Slowly, giving them both time to adjust, they came together inch by inch, until Lance was fully seated in Shiro’s lap. 

 

“You feel amazing,” Shiro praised him as he started to move slowly, just rolling his hips gently up in grinding thrusts. “Show me what you can do?” he punctuated the request with a bite to the junction where Lance’s neck met his shoulder.

 

Lance made a broken sound, and braced his hands on Shiro’s shoulders. 

 

He kept it slow at first, languishing in the way it felt to be filled by Shiro over and over. The slow drag of his cock within him driving him  _ wild _ though, and soon enough he was bouncing in Shiro’s lap with abandon, his legs shaking with the effort of it. 

 

“Lance,” Shiro gasped, hands helplessly clasped on Lance’s hips. He was hot, and tight, and Shiro could feel the shift of his hips under his fingertips with each pass. It was almost overwhelming how  _ good  _ it felt. 

 

He was so absorbed in the sensations of Lance riding him that he hardly noticed the sound of the door wooshing open. 

 

“Oh my god, I knew I heard a moan!” 

 

Pidge’s excited voice, however, he was fully aware of. 

 

“Because Lance never shuts up,” Keith replied, raising an eyebrow at the sight before them.

 

Lance flipped him off, his pace faltering and face bright red. “F-fuck you, Keith. You- ohhhh my god!”

 

Shiro grinned wickedly up at Lance. He had tightened his grip on Lance’s hips, fucking up into him hard even as he pulled him down to drive his cock in deep and hard. 

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuuuuuuck,” Lance cried out, letting Shiro bounce him on his cock like he weighed less than nothing, and thoroughly enjoying every second of it. 

 

“They look good,” Pidge said, voice wicked as she took a seat on the opposite couch, before gesturing to Keith. “You wanna watch the show?”

 

Shiro couldn’t see his face, but seconds later Keith was sitting alongside her, his eyes dark and gaze intense as he watched. 

 

“Shiro, Shiro I’m so close,” Lance practically sobbed, his back arched in a pretty curve. 

 

Shiro abandoned his hold on one hip, wrapping his flesh hand around Lance’s already leaking cock. “Come on. Show them again how pretty you are when you come,” he growled, loud enough that Pidge and Keith could hear it.

That seemed to do it. Lance tightened around him, coming against Shiro’s stomach with a strangled shout. 

 

“Gorgeous,” Shiro said, quieter. The words just for Lance as he shook in his lap, still trying his best to ride him. “You make me feel so good, Lance.” 

 

Lance whimpered, letting Shiro still his hips, his cock still hard inside him as he sat fully on his lap. 

 

“Nice,” Pidge said, sounding impressed. “Not that I didn’t enjoy that performance, but do you mind if we crash the party? Hunk was just grabbing some food, but I bet he’ll be here pretty soon.” Her grin was wide and devilish, and when Shiro glanced over he found that she already had a hand sliding slowly up Keith’s thigh. The poor guy was bright red, and Shiro was fairly certain that he could see the beginnings of a hickey on his neck.

 

Shiro looked to Lance in question. His face was red, his eyes dark and expression blissed out as he smiled dreamily up at Shiro.

 

“Mmm,” he managed after a moment, rolling his hips again and making Shiro shiver. 

 

“The more the merrier.”

 


End file.
